Born To Rule
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: A certain guardian princess have a chance to visit earth on her birthday for one year. What will she gain being drop on a planet never seen close up in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**New story once again. I just can't help writting so much instead of drawing like i use to. If only i can draw like the AP students in my art class. Anyway enjoy this fantasy story i create.**

Chapter One: Opportunity Fulfilled

In outter space there was a planet close to earth that both humans and dragons live peacefully. Doragon is the planet's name where half dragon and human lives, in different kingdoms across the globe. There are multiple kingdoms there but a certain one describe the planet itself. The Celestial Sky Kingdom, the most beautiful senery and lively spirit among the people. What really lift up happiness is the fraternal twins that the king and queen have. Princess Guardian Celia Halton, the youngest twin by seven seconds while Prince Guardian Celso Halton, the oldest twin before his sister. Both were given an opportunity present on their eighteen birthday. Which is today by the way.

"Big brother. Wake up!" A girl scream waking her older brother from beauty rest.

The prince rubs his eyes grumbling. "What is it Celia." He ask his younger sister tiredly.

"Today is a big day Celso. The day we will never forget." Replied Celia smiling bright. "So get up and freshen yourself."

Celia jumps off her brother's bed exiting his room still in pajamas.

Celso sighs, looking over to his left sat a calander and alarm clock. "Seventeenth of May. Our birthday." He mutter sleepy.

Throwing the blanket off Celso got ready for today's specialty. Offer by his parents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As i race back to my room skipping i wave goodmorning to the maids and butlers. Merrily reaching my room i slip into the connected bathroom. Minutes later i was being assisted with a maid i ask before waking Celso from slumber.

"How do i look?" I ask twirling around in my dress.

"Lovely." She complemented. "I must say princess, you are beautiful in every dress and outfit you and i pick out."

The dress i wore was a strapless purple short front and long back, black high heel shoes, matching jewlery and a silver tiara with amethyst jem stones. My hair neatly style with bouncy thick curls and two swipe bangs away from eyes.

"True. But i really want to know Earth's style of clothing." I pouted childishly, sitting down on my vanity coushion stool. "Not just only the clothes."

Susan giggle amused. "Then what you really seek on earth princess."

"Lots of things. The people, culture, their lifestlye and natural wonders. I never seen the foreign blue and green planet except her mother and father. They both travel there along with other royals to sign a contract. By our authorities allowing dragons and earthlings live in peace. I was hoping i could go there for my eighteenth birthday."

"With your parent's permission, i doubt you will get that grant princess." Concluded Susan tyding the vanity area.

"Don't say doubt susan." I moaned, she rolled her eyes. "Why not positive instead of posibility."

"If you say so princess." Susan halfy agree.

~~ Celso POV ~~

Still tired from Celia waking me up thirty minutes early, i didn't bother wearing my royal attire. I went casual of a white dress shirt, black formal jacket, dark jeans and shoes. Wasn't proper but who gives a crud.

My sister wanted to vist earth for her present while i want to shadow father. Since i am next to take throne to be king.

"Good morning Prince Celso." A maid with red hair greeted. "King Finley requires your presence."

I yawned. "Is that so."

"Yes my prince." She said.

What could father want with me? Good news or is it something entirely different?

"Tell him i'll be there shortly." I told the messenger maid flatly.

The maid bowed in repect. "As you wish my prince."

She leaves my room shutting the door as i avert my head towards a bright window. It was sunny, a bit clouded though. A perfect day to walk around the palace or even the town nearby.

"I wonder what father needed me for?" After i thought that i shook my head.

Isolating myself from the bedroom i walk down the long hallway. Heading towards the dinnig hall where morning meals are being served. Soon gotten to my destination there sat at the table was mother, father and Celia.

"Good morning my son." My mother Airla greeted me. "Did you slept well enoughlast night."

"Last night i did mother." I respond then eyed my sister. "Until i got a rude awaking this morning." I added iritated.

"Hey! That was not a rude wakeup! It was a special wakeup!" Celia shouted.

A snort escape from me as i sat down at the table.

"Yeah right." I mutter under my breath biting into a ham and cheese omelette on my plate.

Celia stuck her tounge at me then chew on a sausage.

Introducing first is my mother Airla Halton. Her appearance is tank skin, pinkish-red eye color, white hair with bluish-green streaks and wore a red taffeta quinceanera dress with matching red shoes, silver crown, necklace and light application of makeup. Mother became queen at the age of nineteen since she met father near the palace lake yet she was a village girl. Right now she is thiry-two years old but skin was wrinkle free and no sight of grey hairs.

Now my father Finley Halton, king of the Celestial Sky Kingdom. His appearance consist of light brown skin, celestial blue hair with neon green tips and wore a grey suit which is expensive. He became king when his father died of an invasion, middle of a holiday party. Tooken throne at the age of twenty- one after her married mother. Airla became preggers for one year with me and Celia until due date. Why one year you may ask. Because female dragons have 12 months to give birth while human females have nine months. Don't want to explain this story so let's move on forward.

After breakfast father(Finley) and mother(Airla) made a propositional annoucement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"W-What! Do you really mean that father!" Exclaimed Celso across the table.

"Why yes son. You are next to throne. We start tomorrow morning." King Finley said that his son can't believe what he is saying.

The Prince's eyes glisten of happiness and surprise. Unable to speak his words the Queen faced her daughter.

"I have a present for you also Celia. A opportunity present i rather say." Airla said with a gentle smile.

A wide smile spread cross the Princess face."Really! What is it!" She ask eager to know.

The Queen cleared her throat. "Your opportunity Present is one year stay on the planet earth."

Celia squeals in excitement, jumping around like a hyperactive child. Happy of her mother decision she calm herself back to normal.

"When do i leave mother?"

"Tomorrow morning. I contacted the president of Rolama nation this morning to let know you're coming down to their planet. I suggest you get packing before departure."

Quickly getting out her chair Celia ran through the long hallways back to her room humming and random song.

Today on the Halton Twins eighteeth birthday, their wishes became true than lucid. Like they dream of since they were children.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Planet

Chapter Two: Blue Planet

The day has finally arrive that i get to visit earth. Currently im on a private carrier driven by Celestial's chauffeur my father assigned. It has been an hour since i left my home planet and the time i became bored.

"Wait no longer princess, we'll be entering earth's borders in a few." The driver spoke through the intercom.

Pressing the button to talk back i said, "Wonderful. But how long until we reach there?"

"In about twenty minutes." He responded.

I remove my hand from the button and sighed sitting back head arch up.

"There's only one thing i can do to kill these twenty minutes. Sleep."

Lying down on my side in a comfortable position i closed my eyes drifting to sleep. To let everybody know that i'm a fast sleeper and early waker.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"incess...cess...Princess!" Shouted the driver shaking me.

I shot up from sleep to see my chauffeur face.

"What happen." I said yawning.

"We safely arrive earth, princess." He said with a serene smile.

My red eyes widen as the man step out the vehicle, hand extended out to me. I slowly place my hand on his as he pulls me out into sunlight. Blinded by its rays of shine my vision clear instead seeing blurry. Once i got out there were many people or i identify them as humans. Mother told me before those kinds of people are stringers and news reporters. No harm if they're behind barrier ropes which they is.

Adjusting to my surroundings on earth, a man in a formal grey suit advances towards me. He has ink black hair, pale skin able to see laugh lines and jade color eyes.

"Ah. Glad you could make it Princess Celia. Your mother Airla contacted me yesterday about the arrival."

'So he must be the president of Rolama.' I thought in my head.

"My name is Christopher Henward. The president of the Rolama nation." He introduced. "If you will follow me Miss Celia, i'll explain to you about your temporay stay and etc.

I nod following Christopher through the clear path between the crowd of reporters. Ahead waited another limousine, on wheels. Both of us enter the car then it drove away from the port. A akward sensation crawls on my skin because i was alone with a actual human being. Yet it is my first time close to one.

"Um, Mr. President." I call shyly.

"Call me Chris. It'll be easier than calling the whole name." He said in a kind voice.

"Oh, ok." I remain silent shortly then ask. "Chris. Where are we going?"

"To the informational building. You need identification to carry around here. Also take you to a provided house i arranged personally."

Again i nodded.

The ride was quiet among me and Chris. I wonder if i could last one year on this blue-green planet. This is mother's opportunity present to me and i shall not waste it full of doubts or second thoughts. Eventhough im far away from Celso who is back home right beside father. Learning and watching in the footsteps on the road to become ruler as gaurdian and king like our father.

Throughout the whole day Chris settle me in his old home, gave me a blue card that had my name printed on it and my picture. He said i can but stuff needed but i wasn't greedy or selfish about money. The house i was going to stay is a two story house surrounded by natural beauty.

"Guardian?" I inquire in puzzlement.

"Yes Celia. Since you're not acustom to public places and the lifestyle that goes around other people. So i pick two relatives of mine to watch and guide you." Chris explain simple and true.

Soon after he said that the door slams open revealing a boy and girl.

~~~ Micah's POV ~~~

"Do you really have to come Nina." I asked her irritated.

"Uh, yeah." She retorted. "Your uncle told you to watch a Celestial princess. Is it awsome or what!" She exclaim happy go lucky.

'Seriously Nina. First you're steamed then suddenly high in spirits.' I though inside voice.

"So how long will you and your sister have to watch her?"

"One year. That's what my uncle told me."

Picking up our bags from the car we walk towards the house owned and lived by uncle Chris. Scenery of colorful flowers, perfect trim bushes and trees, a fine made fountain bursting water and paved driveway instead of dirt.

Both my dad and his brother my uncle lived in this house since teenagers then went separate ways being successful men. Dad was a major app and browser businees man of "Fulu". While uncle Chris became president of our nation Rolama because of surpassing goals making the country better. It really happen, everything was powerful and rich of technology economics and poverty.

Few minutes putting our belongings in open rooms we met back with each other going where th studyroom was located.

"Nina, once we get there i want you to be on your best behavior. So no stupid entries or dumb ideas learn or what so ever." I solded at my friend.

"Lighten up will ya. I'm not that dumb to embarass you, jeez." Nina huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Lies. All lies."

Nina said nothing in return because i was right. Five years of me and Nina being friends, i know her evil and tricky plans.

"Is that the studyroom door over there, Micah." She points down the second door left.

"Yeah. That's the door." I said when Nina made a dash for it. "Wait!" I shouted but it was too late.

The door swings open slamming against the wall. I groan trailing behind my lying female friend.

~~ Nina's POV ~~

"Hi Mr. Henward!" I greeted loud.

"Same to you Nina" He greeted back. "I didn't expect you to come with Micah."

"Apparently i did. When i heard the big news i just had to join him." I said enthusiastically.

Micah totally didn't see my immature entrance coming. He should know me better by the several years we been together as best friends.

"Glad you can make it Micah." The president smirks at his brother's son trudging in. "But where's your sister presence." He asked.

"Lily came down with the cold. So she's home in bed resting." Micah answer disappointed.

Mr. Henward eyes show some sympathy about Lily's condition of health. He does care of his niece but show a vacant expression if something noneventfull.

"Since you are both present with the exception of Lily, i like to introduce you two to a very important person." Hneward gesture his hand towards a girl beside him.

The girl had tan skin, sharp red eyes full of innocent, blue hair single braided long stopping midback, a black wool sweater dress few inches above knees, transparent black stockings that show her skin color through, black fringed ankle boots and a black beret crown on top.

It amaze me to see such beauty and elegance in the girls posture. Unlike me, partically tom-boyish, bland in clothes and immature behavior. Can't believe im calling myself terrible, caparing me to a unknown girl.

She stood up and did a formal bow then said, "Hello there. My name is Celia Halter, the princess guardian of the Celestial Sky Kingdom on the planetnear earth. It is a pleasure to meet my guiders.

Disbelife painted me hearing and wittnessing the foreign girl, except for Micah who kept collected.

A wide grin spread crossmy face in glee. I took grasp of Celia's hands jittering with excitement. "Same to you too Celia! The name's Nina Opalie!" I greeted wild. "That boring person over there is Micah Bryson. He's the nephew of the president himself, Christopher Henward."

Shock etched on the princess.

"That's right! Chris has a younger brother!" I screeched.

Swirls rotate in Celia eyes of me moving aound too much. Funny it was until Miach hit me behind my head.

"Sorry of my friend Nina childish actions Celia. She can go out of hand spoting the obvious she loves something interesting."

The princess giggle. "It's alright. My mother told me you humans would react like mere children meeting half human and dragon. And i believe her point of view."

Rubbing the back of my pulsing head i pouted, tears hanging on the rim of my eyeline.

"Nina. Micah." Mr. Henward called us. "Make sure to keep Celia out of danger encounters and don't lose sight of her out in public. If anything happens contact me or your family. Do not hesitate, understand."

We both nodded. "We understand."


	3. Chapter 3: City of Adventures

Chapter Three: City of Adventtures

Sitting on the floor was Celia, gazing at the t.v. in her spahgetti strap nightgown. She stares at a morning children show close up, never seen a box showing pictures. Here's a list of things Celia didn't know of: Microwave, cellphone, computer, refridgerator, cook timer, oven/stove, and a wrist watch that belong to Micah.

"What is this show, Micah?" Question the princess eyes focus on tv.

The fully dress and awake boy peer up from a book. "A show for little kids. Even i use to watch it when i was younger."

"Oh. So what is this children show called?" Celia tilted her head.

"Magic detectives. It's about two sibblings solving mysteries together. They use their magic eye glass and other items to figure out clues. But what you're looking at is the new version of it compare to the original years ago."

Celia ponder thinking about Micah's explaination in his view. Magical people performing the amazement yet told was fake. Just special effects and etc.

Entering with a towel wrap around her head was Nina, fully dressed and awake.

"Morning Celia. Micah." she yawned while drying her honey blonde hair.

"Morning to you too Nina." Greeted the foreign girl facing Nina instead of the picture show. "Did you rested well enough."

A grumble erupt from the fourteen year old girl.

"Guess not. That's her response Celia." Spoke the occupied Micah.

"I see. My brother use to be grumpy if he didn't sleep peaceful." The princess stood up stretching her limbs. "Can i explore the city today. I have not got the chance since my arrival."

Both Nina and Micah look at each other then shrug their shoulders.

"Sure, why not." Nina replied.

"Might as well. But, you must cover your real self in public. People will swarm over like flies. Can't have you hurt or lostin the city."

A wide smile curls Celia's lips. "Nope. I rather enjoy than suffer." She said dashing out the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Is this outfit good enough." Celia asked her guardians. "This what i pick from my bags."

Her outfit description is a white halter top dress that cover her knees, matching sandals, silver bracelet with unique designs on her right wrist, and a sun hat hair tuck inside. Lips painted pink, eyes dusted beige shadow and lashes blown not too much or little.

Nina brain twisted while Micah remain calm like always.

"Probably. As long the hat stays firm. So yes." Impproved the grey eyed boy.

Celia clasp her hands. "Great! I cannot wait to see what humans store and show!"

The two human beings and half human escorted themselves together to a awaited car. Prepared by Christopher himself.

Many signs physicall shown from Celia during the ride was: fidgeting, drumming fingers on lap, lip bitting and leg shaking. For a good twenty something minutes she had done throughout the time what was describe.

Finally the car parked by their first destination. A local park. Micah told the driver to pick them up at four p.m.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the exotic princess. "What is this place." She ask scanning the park area.

"A park. Where everyone wants to hang out or either be alone, to enjoy peace and tranquilty." Responded Nina grumpy free.

Wandering around freely Celia saw many intersting and beautiful things of nature. People conversating, children active in games, birds chirping, insects flutter about, water from the lake glitsen due to the sun's rays and clear skies that shows good weather today.

"The park is so fun!" Celia twirled in a circle then sat down on a bench. "What else can we go for adventure."

Nina taps her chin thinking. "How about the mega mall. There's plenty of stuff to see and buy."

"True, but she can't have the hat on her head inside the place. In addition there are hundreds of people everywhere. It is impossible for us to take her." Micah concluded scientific.

Disappointment draws on Nina's face.

"Do not fret you two. I have a solution for this problem." Celia said which got the teens attention.

"And that is what Celia." Micah asked in a noneagerly way.

"I can change my hair length, color and eye color. People won't suspect me if i had a different appearance." Assured the princess.

Both teens lok at Celia dumbfounded.

Spoken first was Micah. "Really? You can do that?"

The celestial smiled. "Indeed so my friend. Just watch me."

Concentrating hard Celia eyes were closed, when she snaps her fingers the sound echos that only Micah and Nina heard clearly. Moment of silence breeze among the three until the blonde shatters it.

"Did it work?"

Very slow Celia reach her hand to the sunhat rim, removing it swiftly. Cascading once cestial blue hair now reddish-orange touching her shoulders. Opening her eyes they were chocolate brown instead of red.

"Wa-how did you do that!?" Stammer.

"With my powers of course. I'm able to change appearance like my guardian attire. There are other powers i can perform since i am a guardian. Not to brag or anything."

No words came from Nina and either Micah mouths. Only blinks.

"Are we going to the mega mall or not." Celia said as her guiders came back to reality.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So Ceila. Any complements about the mall." Nina said with a hint of eagerness.

Done nibbling of fries Celia said, "Why, yes. I love all the adorable items i purchase." She look down on her left where four bags sat beside her feet. "Specially this little soft creature that caught my eye."

Fishing into a orange bag the princess held a stuff unicorn. She hugs it with affection snuggling her cheek against the soft material.

"I have to say Celia. You love stuff animals more than i do." Nina say slurpping a milkshake. "Has been a long time i stop collecting cute stuffies. I'll probably give some away for a good price."

Micah snorted. "A high price i would believe."

"Shut it fluffy." She barked back.

~~~ Celia's POV ~~~

Watching the two bicker over something i drink a pucker beverage. Bubbly in my mouth. Humans call it soda, a fizzy compound to quench thirst and belch. I love the taste they call lime. I wonder what other flavors are there for me to try and like.

"Heya, Micah!"

Both teens argument stop hearing a recognizable girl voice.

"Not her again." Groaned Nina.

"Why now." Micah sighs frowning.

I look over to my left to see a girl with red mahogany curly hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore a green tank top, black skinny jeans, black and white converse, bangles on both wrist, gold earrings and heavy makeup.

It disturbes me of the thick eyeshadow and dark lipstck apply to her.

"Can't you just leave me alone Katherine." Micah irritatedly say.

"Nope!" She rejected. "How can i stay away from my teddy bear." She hug the boy from behind.

Finshing my soda Katherine notice me.

"Who's this girl, Micah?"

Panick shows in Nina and Micah eyes.

"Um, this is uh." Stutter the ink hair boy. "Skylar! Yes, meet Skylar Welch."

"She's a old aquantance of mine." Nina quickly say.

I waved my hand in hello.

Katherine squinted her eyes at me. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Afraid not." I respond calm. "So how do you know Micah?"

A smile crept the red head thin lips. "This lovable boy here is my future husband."

Micah push the girl off him. "That's a lie. Don't litsen what Katherine say, Skylar. All she tell is boat full of lies."

"So not true." Kattherine pouted bottom lip poke out.

Nina suddenly grabs my bags with a infuriated expression. Is it because of Katherine?

"Let's go Skylar." The girl huffed walking away with hard steps.

Puzzled of what is going on with the blonde change of adittude i follow her.

"Do you know that Katherine girl, Nina. You had a passion of dispise in your eyes when i look."

"Of course i know that flirter." Her voice seeps venom. "Katherine Rivers, i hate her with a stronge passion. She is nothing but a spoil, two-timing, no good brat. Eventhough me and Micah go to the same school as her. Katherine looks down on people who is look class that barely go accepted. Makes me sick to be around her and being on Micah like she owns him. She always does it to popular boys in Jr. and High school. Spending all their wealth soon dumping the realtionship. People like her need to leave this place so on one can feel sad about theirselves and do wrongs."

Nina stops in her tracks, head hung down.

"I cannot stand people loosing themselves over stupid things. There was one fatal a few months ago. A student my age tried to become popular by asking their popular boy for a upcoming dance. On that dance night she was alone with the boy. She then attack him with a knife, inflicting severe wounds that gave his life. The reason why the girl kill him because she had a younger sister who also like the boy. He tricked her then the younger sister commited suicide. The oldest took revenge and left home without a trace. Police were searching for her but ended it. Two months and no luck or even wittness sightings. Her parents also went missing possiblily far from this nation. I believe she is still alive, somewhere that she won't get caught because of murder."

My heart wrinkle hearing Nina story and explaination. I never though humans would go to the extent of deadly actions. But Nina is kind hearted, a bit stubborn, humorous and outgoing. Not bitter and cold hearted.

Standing in front of the girl, i tilted her chin upward. Her lips her trembling, lavender eyes were red and puffy. What show on her was sadness.

"You may call Katherine names of distrust and told a true story. Opening your true feelings about her to me. It shows and tells me you're very strong and rightful towards others. Stating honest remarks describes the real Nina. I do not like when people are gloom or either rathful. Giving into their darkest emotions deep withthin. Positive remains in my world and so does yours Nina."

The girl dropped the purchased items on the mall floor. She clentched my dress crying softly. I gave a gentle smile wraping my arms around her.

After her sobs Micah came excluding Katherine. Continuing out journey through various shops and fun places for entertainment. I, guardian princess Celia Halter, had the most interesting day exploring this mega mall.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Alone?

Chapter Four: Home Alone?

"School?" Inquire Celia, yet she knows what that term means.

"Yup." Answer Nina. "Five days a week."

"But no worries Celia. My older sister will look after you." Micah told slinging on his navy blue backpack.

Celia rested her chin on the sofa arm rest. "If i can remeber, Chris did say where is your sister."

"She was sick and got better two days ago." Micah said rubbing hie eyes. "She gave me a call saying she'll be here before we leave."

"And here i am." A voice relpy startling the three.

Standing in the living room was a girl with black hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Wore a white dress shirt untuck out the blue jean capris, black flats with pokkie dots desgins and a silver heart necklace around her neck.

"Bout time you shown up Lily." The younger brother said impatient.

Lily rolled her eyes. "At least im here. So get your butts into the limo and get some education."

"Whatever you say mom." Micah said with emphaisis as he and Nina left the room.

The eldest girl grey eyes trail to the bored princess on the sofa.

"Hope if not mistaken, you must be Celia."

Red eyes stare into dense grey. "Yes i am. And you must be Lily Bryson."

Lily smile one hand on hip."Indeed i am." She respond. "Since my little brother and his friend are in school for the time being. I have to watch over you until they're out of school. Which is summer break."

The Celestial blink lazily.

"Well im going to settle in the spare room next to yours Celia. Don't wander off or out this house while im gone." She winked taking her luggage upstairs.

Grabbin gthe remote Celia turn on the tv to a different cartoon. Alfready got hand of changing channnels and power off the picture box.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Is it true that the princess is staying with you!"

"Can we meet her!"

"I wonder what she likes."

"Next time can you bring her."

All these questions and requests bomb Micah and Nina. Due to the visit of Celia, half dragon and human. Princess of the Celestial Sky Kingdom, from a foregin planet near earth.

"Sorry, can't do any of those request for you all." Micah rejected.

"So ya'll have to forget it. We rather not have the girl dead." Nina turn down as well as the students excited spirits fades.

The bell rung for schol and class to begin. Their teacher Mr. Bung taught language arts starting off where they left last week.

Easy for Nina and Micah since they're top students with extrodinary grade performances. Helping other students who are struggling on their classes and arrange afterschool tutors sessions.

" ." The teacher called Nina. "Can you read the short story for us."

"Sure." Nina agreed eyes on her book. "As my life goes forward, never turning back time. The hourglass of mine slowly pours but now froze. Will i ever go back as human? Or be like a vampire for the rest of my life. It all began when i commited a sin. An unforgiving sin. Stabbing my only friend who reveal he was immortal. Selfish was i to obtain longer life, yet it left a curse on me. Lonely, starve due to hunger and fear what will happen to me next. Cannot be death. Neither tourture would work except extracting the frozen sands of my life. Many years turns to decades as i escape the hands of immortal reapers.

Sometimes mortal strangers took me in before the reapers could arrest me. Lucky for each i met they provided me food, water and shelter. Generous to help around of fair trade out and in. On the road to find another place away from being hunted i thought if i can have a good eternal life. Soon enough i'll think shall i keep living or turn myself in to the reapers.

Who knows what might happen. Death will be in store just for me. But for how long until the forzen sands continue its expirational date. Only way to find out is wait until the day of my ends arrives."

"Well done, Ms. Oppalie." Mr. Bung complemented. "Now class, i want you to answer the few questions and read the next story independently."

A chorus of groans and moans sounds from the students excluding Nina and Micah. Use to their classmates pouts they did what was assigned to them.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So tell me about yourself Celia." Lily asked the foregin girl.

Celia gather her thoughts wondering what to tell. There is a lot she can tell without spilling secrets."Hm, what can i tell." She said tapping her chin.

"Anything pretty much. As long it is not a secret." The black hair girl shrug her shoulders.

The Celstial felt relax. "Well that's good."

"So let's hear it then." Lily eagerly say.

"Ok. I love to ice skate, paint, clothes, cute stuff animals and other things, sweets that give my taste buds a spin, making friends, reading books, and go to fun places." Celia listed while Lily capture everything the girl said.

"Now it's my turn." Lily say sitting upright on the couch. "The things i like is my family, latest and new fashion trends, creating handmade accessories, bracelets, rings and scarfes, cooking, the color of orange and dark blue, playing interesting games and cartoons."

The two girls kept going answering questions what they love, hate and told funny moments throughout their life. A few hours pass yet Lliy and Celia didn't realize hoe long they'd been talking.

"It's been fun talking to you Lily." A short yawn escapes Celia's mouth. "Checking the time did not come to me."

"Well we did started an hour after Nina and my brother left. So, 8:20 am and now 10: 47 am." Recalled the black hair.

"Wow." Said Celia amazed. "That long and i haven't notice."

"Me either." Lily included herself.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lunch time came and as usual Micah and Nina find a empty table to eat their provided good quality foods. During the time they talk nondrama or personal coversations.

"I wonder how's Celia doing with your sister Micah." Nina said eating her smash bake potato with ham squares and cheese.

"Probably girl stuff. Besides what could go wrong." He assured.

The blonde blew milk bubbles while the boy ate his mix veggies of green and orange.

"Nothing i guess." Nina concluded. "Lily is great with babysitting. So, i think Celia is gonna be alright."

"Heya, you two!" It was katherine. "I was looking everywhere for you both to talk."

Micah and Nina gave each other weird looks then continue eating their food.

"About the princess that came from Doragon. I really want to know her. Just us two girls." She brought up in a fake innocent voice.

"Yeah right. You probably want to befriend her and crush her hopes on this planet." Nina gave the red head a nasty glare.

"I have to agree with Nina there. You are untrustful when it comes to friends and relationships." The intelligent boy added.

Katherine face was slightly irritated soon fade into a fake smile. "How could you say such things." She pouted playfully

Nina bite into her red apple.

"Because it's true. Everybody knows it in the whole school. Rumors spread quick when it revolves around you. That's why we and all the students here try to avoid you. You already sent someone to the mental hospital. You done plenty of damage to the mind."

"She tried to kill me." Katherine retorted as they go back and forth.

"Because you made fun of her life status and predicament of family." Answer Nina smartly. "Next in line was another girl. Drove her to the point to embarass you. Which apparently work."

Anger flush on the girl's expression, bitting her lip to say any rude remarks.

"Oh yeah! I remember now." Micah exclaim false. "It was during a party and you had a clothing malfunction. I can't believe she cut the straps of your dress and other sections that shows those bright blue undies eventhought you wore no bra."

Both teens laugh in amuse while Katherine tremble in fury. She leaves as Nina and Micah calm themselves wiping tears of laughter of what happen last year.

"Did you see the look on her face." Nina stiffle.

"Yeah. She had the expression to punch you so bad. But im glad she didn't." The boy said with a smile.

Hearing that made Nina cheeks dusted red.

"M-Me too. But she deserves to be laugh at. Not to be mean or anything. I may feel bad about her a little but she is a bully. "

The boy look at his tom boyish female friend and nodded.

"Anyway let's go." He said tray in hand.

"To where exactly." Pointed out the blonde as they dump their trays.

"The library of course. We do have a research paper due a week from now." Nina face palm with a groan. "I can see you forgot that."

Grabbing her friend's hand she drags him to the library.

"Less time chatting Micah. We have a research to start and finish before the others."

~~ Katherine's POV ~~

Back againstthe shaded tree i cool myself down by punching the tree. Knuckles bloodied, tingeling with pain that didn't bother me.

"That wasn't the real me." I mutter. "The real me is dead. Replace with a monster born from hatred."

Throughout my life i consider myself useless by my parents. The only person who accepted me was my older brother, Simone. He became a successful restuarant onwer. Cooing incredible delicates when i a failure to everything. I was left alone without love except my brother. He heard and saw the true selves of our parentes did to me. Cuts, bruises and small broken bones inflicked on my body. Now im becoming like them how the way they treated me. I never wanted to say those things but i did with no second thoughts.

"I want my brother." Tears fell from my eyes as i slid my back down from the tree onto the dirty ground. "I can't stand my life. Why can't i disappear from the world."

Busy crying my emotions out i felt a cold sensation inside me. There was no bitter or neither sour. Unfamiliar to my colorless feelings i started to hear voices.

"Do you want power." A voice spoke.

The tears stop when i answer back to the voice. "Power. Yes i want power."

"For what reason." It spoke again.

"For revenge. To the people i dispise dearly." I respond in a serious tone.

The voice chuckles. "I will give you the power. But in order for me to do that, you must give up your gifted core."

Puzzle i was when the voice said gifted core.

"Gifted core?"

"Yes. It's the only thing you need to do is give it to me."

Caring less of second thoughts i said, "Ok. I'll give you my gifted core. As long i have power to crush and tourture."

Suddenly a vicious luagh rips from the voice.

"Wonderful."

Unexpectantly i felt something crawling in my body. Soon a sphere exits, inside the sphere was a black diamond. The jem grew as black smog emitts from it. Later the object reenter me empty as i felt tremdous power flowing in me.

"State your name human." The voice demaded.

"My name is Black Widow. Half human and spider." I answer stuck up.

My apperance change once i gain power. I had long silky black hair, black eye color along with nails, lipstick and eyeshadow. Instead of the clothes i had on today it change to a black spider web design crop shirt with long sleeves, black skinny jeans, black two inch heels and a spider symbol on my stomach.

"Excellent. Now return back to your human form. No one should know your true power."

"Whatever creep." I rolled my eyes reforming myself back human.

Leaving school grounds i went towards the city. Becoming a delinquent and a worst nightmare to everyone around me.


	5. Chapter 5: Wings of an Guardian

**I'm have return with excuses of the long wait. Reading other fanfics, school work, lazyness, writing then gaining back sight when staring into crystal light screen. I finish a couple chapters of this story and unknown the total will it be. So enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Wings of an Guardian

Couple of days pass when my sister Celia left for earth. Currently this minute i'm assisting my father on the escape criminal. This criminal was well known to all dragons on Doragon planet. His name is Miser, he use to be a species like us until he attempted to steal everyone's gifted core. Miser almost corrupted this perfect world but the guardians stopped him before late. Contain deeply within forbidden mountains where he was prison for one thousand years. Miser broke free through powerful seals made by past guardians and decsend down to earth. Where Celia is, unknown of our greatest enemy for many centuries.

"Celso." Called Finley.

"Yes, father." I respond leaning against the railing.

Father eyes show determination and concern. I was also concern too. Of my sister and including earth.

"I know you look forward shadowing my job, but now everything has change to fulfill your opportunity. From today until this issue is done, i want you to reunite with Celia. Both of you have surpass every level becoming true guardians of this kingdom."

I stare at my father dumbfounded.

"Me! Go down to earth!"

He nodded twice. "Yes, but i have no message when the road to earth will be clear from Miser blockage."

The road going to earth territory was disrupted due to Miser's evil powers. So it'll probably take days until the road is up again.

"Be prepare my son. This is a battle between life and death of us and the humans."

"I know father." I said. "I'll do anything to keep peace."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Exams are coming in before scholl is out for summer break. Cramming in for two hours Micah and Nina call it a day. Lily was doing laundry while Celia was outside by herself.

"Ready for the exams Micah." Nina slurped her juice box.

The boy shrug his shoulders. "A little yeah." He said uninterested.

Nina sighs tossing her now empty juice box in the trash. "I'm gonna check up on Celia. She been quiet when we last saw her."

Walking out the back door Nina became greeted with a breeze of cool wind.

"Celia." Called the honey hair teen. "Are you out here?"

"I understand father." It was Celia's voice.

Puzzled what the Celestial was talking to Nina glance over to her right. There stood Celia. Her hair whipping gentle and eyes completly focus at the sky.

"Are you sure Miser escape down to earth?...I have not notice any strange phenomenom...Really! Brother Celso is coming to earth!...Ok father, i'll make sure the humans gifted core are still positive to their rightful owners."

Finish her coversation the human girl spoke.

"Uh, Celia. Who were you talking to?"

The princess gaze fell onto Nina. "My father. I just recieve an important message from him that our planet's arch enemy has escape eternal solitary confinement."

"Enemy? What enemy?!" Exclaim the girl.

"Miser. He is a traitor to us dragons. Taking innocent people gifted core. The people who has a colorless gifted are very powerful and dangerous to defeat." Explained Celis who was serious. "We must warn Chris about Miser before it's too late."

Nina nod in agreement.

Both girls told Micah and Lily the situation everyone are in. Lily drove the car to the presidential house which will take fifteen minutes to get there.

~~~ Katherine Pov ~~~

A day has pass since i recieve power from the weird voice gave me. I felt invicible, and free from my troubles. Simone have no clue where i've been last night, coming home at one in the morning. He doesn't get home after twelve midnight. Never get the chance to hang out with him. The entertainment i have is changing into Black Widow. Toying with men hearts and money. Today is a good day is a special day for me, i'm going to pay my parents a visit.

"Whatever you do Widow. Don't over use your power i gave, it'll be such a waste." The voice warned me.

I snorted. "Why should i listen to a nonphysical being who is just a voice inside my head. I am a free and new woman so shut your yapping."

Stepping up the stairs of the cream color house i knocked on the door. I waited when i heard mom's growling and swearing on the other side.

"Make no darn sense. Messin up my relaxing hours."

The door creaks open revealing my abusive mother. Ludella Rivers, she had my mahogany striaght hair, yellowish green eyes and dusted coat of brown complection.

"Hello, mother." I greeted her darkly mixture of sweet.

Her expression was surprise then fade to annoyed. "What are you doing here good for nothing brat." Ludella welcome wasn't sweet.

I grin putting on the fakest act. "Just to pay my selfish abusive mother and father a visit. And i'm glad i came here today."

Mom knitted her brows. "Get off my property." She growled.

I remain put humming a tune.

"I am going to count to five if you don't leave."

"Go on ahead. Numbers won't hurt me."

Seething, Ludella counts.

"One."

Nothing.

"Two."

Still standing there.

"Three."

Still there.

"Four."

Nope.

"Fi-"

I cut her off by a burst of negative energy. Her back collided against the cabinet breaking the glass case. I allow myself in hearing stomps coming up from the stairs. I smirk close to a grin.

"What is all the noise Ludella." My father demanded in a house robe.

Marcel River, same like my mother ambitions. He had black hair tinted brown, brown eyes and brown skin.

His gaze trail to mom, cover in cuts and moaning in pain. He look back to me angry like a wild bull. "What did you do to her Katherine!" He yell demanding.

A creppy giggle sounds from me. "Something i should have done a long time ago."

Summonning my whip i lunge it outward to Marcel. Wrapping around his neck i pull with brute force. Dad fell over landing hard on his side. The sound of him gasp and heard a broken bone made me grin wider than ever.

"Why are you doing this Katherine?" Coughed my dad.

I stomp my foot onto his stomach, he wince as i put more pressure. "Why i am doing this dad. I want my own parents to suffer more then i had. And Katherine is forever dead and no longer in this world." I said with pure hatred and venom.

Shedding out my human form i became Black Widow. Same appearence but different expression. Fear etch across their faces while insane etch mine.

"My new reborn name is Black Widow. The girl you once raise and beaten is going to do exactly the same to you." I say which made them coward backing up towards the destroyed cabinet.

Spiders emerge from every corner and crack of the house. Creating their weds all over the place i use webs of my own to trap Marcel and Ludella. Both trap in white cacoons dotted in black circles i summon a giant widow spider in the size of a car.

"I hope you two love to get digested before i return." I spat, they mumble and wiggle in response. "Make sure no one enters or steps onto this property when i'm gone." I ordered my spiderhench,it growled then left somewhere in the house.

Leaving the webbed property i use my webs to swing and makeshift trampolean jumping buildings and trees.

"Time to celebrate my victory of revenge." I said stretching ontop of a building.

~~~ Mia Pov ~~~

"No flipping way." Lily said shock.

"Woah." Micah said breath taken.

"Who could have done this." Pointed out Nina.

I said nothing. We stood behind the yellow tape where public enforcement took the other side. Hearing the news that the Rivers home was covered in spider webs top to bottom.

Several officers went in but didn't return. Only loud screams of frightment. I felt a colorless gifted core inside the house. Powerful and the perfect time to restore the person.

"Is something wrong Celia?" Ask Lily in concern.

"Yes." I replied. "The colorless core is inside that house. I can feel its power growing above normal."

My human guiders became tense. I can tell they're nervous. This situation must be settle once and for all.

Unexpected a police officer got toss out the home, he was cover in webs and uniform tattered. Coming out on view was a giant spider, sitting on its huge back cross legged fashion was a girl dressed in all black.

"Freeze! Do not move!" A police officer warn in a shout.

The girl smirked.

'This wave energy seems familiar to me. But who could it be?'

The clad girl in black snaps her fingers. Fallen from above come different kinds of spiders. "Bow down to me stupid mortals! As I, Black Widow, the one will run this nation and destroy those who opposes me!" She laughs when her spider spit web threads around every police officers.

Confuse should i reveal my guardian side or not, more people got caught in Black Widow's webs. I know i want to save innocent humans from Miser's grasp. But it is my duty to prevent gifted cores going grey. No! I won't stall myself any longer. People are in serious danger and so is their planet.

"I don't think so, Black Widow!" I yelled.

My objection gain her attention.

"Who said that." She turn facing me. "Was it you."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Yes. No one will ever bow down to you. I rather not spit in your direction, neither should the innocent."

BW pupils sharpens. "Tell me girl. What is your name."

"Celia Halton. The guardian princess of the Celestial Sky Kingdom. And the girl who is going to heal your gifted."

Widow show no emotion of surprise instead she grimace.

"Sure about that princess. Cause this one is staying colorless."

I rose a brow one hand on hip. "We'll see about that human girl."

Just as i said that the guardian circle glows underneath me. Wind started to pick up light engulfs me whole then shatters showing my guardian form. I wore a white halter top jumpsuit with two hole on both my sides, matching short cape with a golden clasp, white boots design in gold like my jumpsuit, three finger gloves wrist length and for arm bracelets two on each side. My hair was loose revealing a diamond shape guardian symbol, dragon pulips sharp, triangle markings under eyes and feather dragon wings pure white.

"Light verse dark. Pretty obvious light is victorious." I gave a sly remark.

The spider girl scowled.

"Don't get to cocky Celia. I can defeat you easily."

"Who sya i was getting cocky. The one getting cocky is you, Katherine."

Gasp among the three guiders excluding injure bystanders.

"Katherine! She's the Black Widow!" Exclaim Nina.

"That's right, little Nina. I was weak Katherine long ago. I gave up hope and wishes until a certain voice totally change me. Reborn with incredible power giving im my suffering gifted core. Glad i did because i wouldn't gotten revenge. My parents are probably eaten by my spiders already digested. Who cares, not me. Never throughout my entire life."

A sigh slips from me. "Maybe. Yet not enough for me to give up on you Katherine."

I position my arms bent and straight when a golden bow and arrow appears. I release lettting the sharp weapon pierce through Widow's giant spider. It explodes into light particles leaving the black attire girl nothing to ride on.

"If it's a fight you want princess, then it will be a fight you get." Venomously Widow say sommoning her whip.

"Fine by me." I said switching weapon to glowing disks.


End file.
